Away From Home
by move-over-alice
Summary: Alice's POV--BD--Alice&Jasper when they leave....I think it's pretty good...give it a chance! R&R please!
1. Chapter 1&2

Away From Home

**Ok everyone. This is my first story I've decided to write that hasn't spawn off of some assignment at school…so here we go. I know it's really short, but I'm working on it. I'll appreciate your reviews....**

Chapter One: Nothing Too Much Out Of Sight

Running through the forest I knew that time was dwindling. Heck, I could SEE it. Jasper could feel it, I knew. I knew exactly what had to be done to protect everyone that I loved, to protect myself. I knew they would all be so confused and maybe even angry at me for leaving them in this time of need, but I couldn't tell anyone for their own good. Bella would be furious; and worried. I hoped I would get to see her again; and everyone else, too. I couldn't be sure. There was blurriness because of Renesme and the involvement of the werewolves, and I myself hadn't made up my mind of everything I could do. Would do. Had to do. I had a feeling that Edward would be the first to understand my trip. But that might have just been Jasper messing with me. I couldn't be sure. It just wasn't fair that I had to leave just when Bella was starting to get so good at her unexplained force field thing. Really. But then again, was anything fair?

We ran for a long time (I'm not for sure just how much time of my life I spent running, but I figured it was a lot), but as I looked out towards the setting sun, I realized it hadn't been near as long as my presumptions. Jasper was starting to look worried. He didn't know the whole plan yet. I couldn't afford the risk of Edward reading his mind (Jasper was the easiest of us all to read, so we had to get far, far, away before I could tell him). But even still he followed me, no questions asked. That was one of the greatest things about true love…

I slowed to a jog and Jasper did as well, sensing the truth was soon to be revealed.

"So," I started, "I guess I'd better tell you what all this is about. I know what everyone at home is probably thinking. You, too. That I'm just running off so the Volturi can't use me." I grimaced. Jasper just stood there, face blank, waiting. I didn't feel any vibes floating off him, so I knew he was anxious, but patient, as always. "But I'm doing this to protect them.Renesme, especially. My visions will only tangle their plans. Now the Volturi will know I'm not longer residing with them, they can, and will, make their decisions quickly and accurately. But we still can't have contact with them, you see? This is why we had to leave so abruptly. Why we could only take the minimum. I'm so sorry Jasper. This almost entirely my fault! I could've changed things. I should've seen this coming! How could I have-"

I was interrupted by a kiss. And I felt like it was our first again. Like I was on fire, but a good fire. Not a painful, venomous, one.

"No one could've known, Alice." Jasper comforted. "None of us saw this coming. No one blames you. We all know that the werewolves blind you, and that with getting Renesme involved, many things are fuzzy. Don't you ever blame yourself again!"

"But Jasper," I began, "how can I not? When I'd been having those weird 'nightmares'? I haven't had a dream since I was human. But these weird drowsiness then foggy 'dreams'…it's crazy! And these 'dreams' have come true!

And I was interrupted once again by that addicting kiss. The power of messing with emotions! It can do things to you… For the time being I stopped wallowing in my pitiful helplessness.

"_One for sorrow, two for joy…"_ Jasper started to whisper-sing to me. He had such a beautiful voice! How I wish he would sing like he used to…

I broke out of the ever-tempting kiss to clear my mind. I could feel a vision coming on. Nothing ruined a romantic moment like the girl turning rigid and becoming unfocused. Jasper had grown used to this inconvenience now, though. He realized what was happening almost the same time I did, and he was immediately ready with paper and pencil, just in case.

-VISION-

"She's left, sir. We're good to go," Jane reported to Aro.

"How do you know she's not keeping contact?" Aro said with a strange hopeful tone in his voice.

"Trust me, Aro, she wouldn't dare." Jane shared a meaningful glance with a vampire who had known abilities to break the most powerful emotional ties. "She's gone for good. Time to act." Jane laughed a high pitched screech, and the rest of the Volturi joined in.

-END VISION-

"Alice? Alice! What is it? Alice?" Jasper interrogated. "Is everyone OK?"

"Jasper! It's alright. They fell for it. The Volturi are on their way." I hoped I didn't sound as wary as I felt. Then I remembered he could feel it too…

Chapter 2: Daytime Nighttime Suffering

That night neither of us said much. I anticipated the unwelcome drowsiness, but soon realized that it wasn't going to happen tonight. Jasper stayed close to me at all times, washing waves of reconciliation over me. He was trying his best, but in the back of my mind I was still worried. What if they came looking for me? I was sure they would. They wanted my gift on their side. They would take Jasper from me, which is like taking everything away from me. I simply couldn't function without him anymore. He was my life, and I, his. I shuddered at the thought and he pulled me in closer.

Soon it was daylight, and, for once, it wasn't raining. I so wished I was allowed in the sunlight. I used to love these warm sunny days… I remember one time when Cynthia and I were playing outside. We had a discussion somewhere around…

-FLASHBACK-

"C'mon Alice! Why are you so slow?" Cynthia demanded.

"It's not very lady-like to run around like a wild animal." I laughed. I loved my sister dearly. One of my favorite things about her was that she called me by my middle name. No one else would. I shook out my long black hair and chased after her anyway.

"Who cares? We don't have to be all prim and proper all the time. Boys are NEVER prim and proper!" Cynthia squealed as I finally caught up to her. She was three years my junior, but she was my best friend.

"Let's go home. Mama will be worried! And you don't want your dress all grotty, now, do you?" I pointed out.

"You _know_ I detest these dresses! Why can't we wear trousers like the boys?" She asked me, hope filling her eyes.

"Ask Mama." I laughed and she chimed in as we scurried home.

-END FLASHBACK-

Jasper was the first to speak: "So what're we supposed to do now, Alice?"

"We try to help as much as we can. We try to get even more vampires on out side. We try to save our family's lives." I responded. Jasper nodded slowly, thinking it over.

"Where to first then?" He asked.

"Do you think your old friends are still around?" I questioned hopefully. Jasper smiled, and I knew the adventure had only just begun.


	2. Chapter 3 Shadows and Tall Trees

Shadows and Tall Trees

We waited until dark to leave the safety of the forest. We were going down south to Texas, and we only had about a week to do it, tops. Jasper was excited but worried at the same time. He was worried his old friends wouldn't accept him after he left and turned "veggie". But he was glad to see Texas again. We ran nonstop until we got a car, and, concealed by night, we speeded south.

By morning we were already in Nevada and we stopped to do a quick hunt. In the midst of hunting I had another vision, but it was only about the Volturi gathering their things, getting ready to leave. I followed Jasper through the woods (he was a better tracker than I was) and soon we came across some deer. We crouched, leaning towards our unsuspecting prey, when something caught my eye. Across the meadow, I saw a shady figure. I concluded my eyes were just playing tricks on me because when I looked again, it was gone. I refocused on the deer, and Jasper and I pounced at the same time, each taking down a buck. After I had drained the deer, I looked up at Jasper, who was staring wild-eyed at something in the distance. I stared in the direction he was and then I saw it. There, in the forest, staring right back at us was a human girl. She didn't see me, only Jasper. Her face was a mixture of fascination and pure terror. Instinctively, I put myself in between the girl and Jasper. He could no doubt smell that she was human. She didn't smell as good as Bella had, but it was all the same to Jasper. The girl was caught off guard by my presence, and she stumbled back a few steps at my sudden appearance. She looked as if she might run away, which is what I wished she would do, but she remained motionless next to the tree. I turned my head and my eyes pierced into Jasper's, warning him. I didn't know what to do with the girl. We could let her go, everyone would think she was crazy if she told them what she'd seen, but there was something about her that told me that she wouldn't tell, but follow us. So really, I had to choose right then and there, whether I wanted her to die tonight. No way could Jasper or I turn her into a vampire. We weren't strong enough for that. I looked at the girl again. Her hair was long, blonde and wavy. She had bright green eyes and she looked like she was just barely taller than I was. Jasper was controlling himself very well, and pride washed over me. But then I knew he couldn't hold on much longer. His pleading eyes explained that. But I just couldn't kill her. We couldn't risk her following us though. So, in a split second, I grabbed hold of Jasper and ran back to our car. Once inside, I contemplated going back to the girl, to finish her off, but decided against that and for taking the off chance she followed. I was in the driver's seat now, so I floored it. Neither of us said anything for a whole hour; I just sped down the highway toward the Lone Star State.

I had an epiphany then. During my previous drowsy episodes, the "dream" was always the same. I, running through a forest, lost. Then, a girl steps out in front of me, face full of wonder. Then Jasper walks into the scene to the girl, smiling. It's as if he knows her, but wishes she wasn't there at the moment. At the end of my "dream" the girl ends up coming back with Jasper and I, but I still feel threatened by her presence, as does everyone else. Well, except for Jasper, who ends up leaving the coven with her abruptly. Then I'd "wake up."

I can't believe that I've just now made the connection! That girl was the girl from my "dreams!" It's a good thing we didn't stay… Seeing the future usually means that your "dream" comes true, too. They're sort-of like night-visions. I've never went into detail with Jasper about my "dream", just that what happened in it couldn't and wouldn't ever happen; they were more like silly nightmares. But still…she looked exactly like the girl of my "dreams." Did Jasper really know her? No way; he couldn't. And what was she doing in a forest in the middle of Nevada? I mean, really. I glanced over at Jasper. He was just staring out the window, thinking. I opened my mouth to say something, but then closed it and looked foreword at the road again. I wasn't sure if I wanted to share my new revelation just yet. I weighed the possible outcomes of his reactions, and decided I'd wait until later to explain. I know one thing though, if she _did_ follow, she was in for a rude surprise when she got there.


	3. Chapter 4 Sound of Silence

Sound Of Silence

After about another hour of painful silence, I let Jasper drive. He liked it better than I did anyway. Once we crossed the Nevada border into Arizona, I decided to talk.

"Jasper?" I asked timidly.

"Hmm?" He mumbled.

"That girl in the forest…did you know her?" The car screeched to an unexpected halt.

"Why do you think that? How could I possibly know come girl from Nevada?" He interrogated. He thought I was accusing him of infidelity!

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Jasper. It was just a question. I'm not accusing you of anything. I'm just wondering…I've seen her Jasper. And she…" I was in too deep. I shouldn't have said anything at all.

"She what? Alice? Tell me what's going on. I know something is up. You can talk to me, Alice." He coaxed.

"It's just…my stupid "dreams". It's kinda the same re-occurring one over and over…" I told him the whole entirety of the chimera. Even the painful part when he left me at the end. Neither of us liked that part. "…and I can't help felling like she's going to follow us. I think she wants something from us. She _wants_ to be with us. If she follows, do you know what that could mean? For her?"

Jasper sighed. "That we'd either have to kill her or turn her into one of us, I know. Neither of us wants to kill her. Well, I don't anyway. And neither of us could turn her."

"I don't want to kill her Jasper." I exasperated. "Only if she poses a threat to us or our family. And, as much as I can see so far, she isn't following us. But rash decisions…"

"Are hard to see, I know." Jasper finished. And it was quiet again. We rode for two more hours in silence. He was giving me time to think; to see. The only problem was, I couldn't see anything. I took that to mean that she was, indeed, not going to follow us. After I stated so, Jasper turned on the radio. Ironically, the song playing was "The Sound of Silence." It was a Simon & Garfunkel song. I remembered back to the 60s, when everything was peace, love, and LSD. Jasper's favorite band was The Beatles. But I favored The Beach Boys. I liked songs you could dance to, and the Beatles got weird in their later years. All of their solo careers were/are good though. All four different but the same. I liked it. Then the 70s rolled in and Aerosmith, AC/DC, and Journey were big.

After "The Sound of Silence" ended, an old Frank Sinatra song came on. I smiled. It was the same song that was playing in that small Philadelphia diner when I first met Jasper.

"Do you remember this song?" Jasper whispered.

"Of course." I replied, slightly offended that he thought I would've forgotten.

"This song marks the happiest day of my life. The day my life changed forever for the better." He paused to give me a kiss. "It's a sign." He added and I laughed. Maybe it was. Listening to the radio was distracting in a wonderful way. I no longer was thinking of my crazy dream-like visions and the sudden appearance of the strange girl.

We finally arrived at the Texas border, and I knew we had to be super careful. Texas was a warm, sunny place, and in our case, that was a very bad thing. On top of that, we didn't even know for sure if any of Jasper's old acquaintances were still around. We drove through a small town called Walla Walla and decided to stay there for the night. If there _were_ any other vampires around, they'd be about in the dark. We parked the car at dusk and got out to go for a quick run. Being cooped up in a little sports car for that long got tiresome, even for vampires. When we got back to the car, I had that eerie feeling that someone was watching us, but saw no one when I looked around.

"Where should we start?" I asked Jasper.

"If they're here, they'll come to us. They'll know." I was slightly confused, but didn't argue, so we waited and waited until finally, we saw a car pull into the lot. They backed into a parking space clearly as far away from us as possible. We both stood by anxiously for them to make themselves present. When the drivers' door opened, a small girl climbed out. She had long, wavy blonde hair, and as she got closer, I saw her eyes were bright green.


	4. Chapter 5 Negotiating

Negotiations

With every step closer she took, I got more and more protective of Jasper. He grew wary, too.

"Now before you go attacking me, let me at least explain to you who and what I am." The mysterious girl was prettier than expected. She was easily as pretty as Rosalie, but I wouldn't dare ever telling her that. "I'm not a human. But I'm not a vampire either. Don't try denying that you aren't one. I saw you. You drink animal blood instead of human. That's ….interesting. I've never actually met vampires like you two before…." Then it dawned on me. She was a hybrid. She wasn't a werewolf because I could see her (and she didn't smell bad). She was one like Renesme. Maybe I could see them in dreams. Maybe I was crazy. Maybe I'm totally wrong. Maybe…"…and so I knew I had to find you and your coven. Except," She looked around. "Is it only you two? Where are the others? There _are_ others, aren't there?" Geez she talked a lot. We just stared at her cautiously.

"You're a hybrid, right?" I asked slowly.

"Yes. I think I can help you and your, err, family."

"Alright. What's your name? How did you fund us? Why do you think we need your help? I grilled.

"My name is April. I'm originally from Action, Massachusetts. That's where I was born anyway. After I was born, my father took me to Montana. My mother died in childbirth, you see. My father was a vampire named Adam, but he was recently killed in a battle for territory." April stopped to sigh. "But that's OK. I was told by my friend, Lucy, to come here. To follow you two. She said that I was supposed to help you with the Volturi. Are you in trouble with the Volturi?" She questioned. Jasper and I were still astonished that a hybrid-exactly what would help us the most- had spontaneously showed up. Jasper looked at me, then back to the girl. He finally spoke: "OK. So your name is April, you're from Montana, and you're willing to help us, right?"

"Right." The shortest answer she'd given us all day.

"Hmmm…let's go talk in that little diner over there." Jasper suggested.

"OK" She agreed. Another short answer. The little shack-like diner we entered was called Moe's 24 hour Café. The neon open sign had a few bulbs blown out, and it hung on a windowsill that looked about a century old. We walked in, greeted by a small "ding-a-ling" of a bell, and took a corner booth. The place was painfully deserted, except for a small family on the opposite side of the room, and a small man I assumed to be Moe behind a long island bar table. Moe was a plump man with white hair combed over to the side. He had on a multi-colored tie and a pocket protector. He also bore glasses, about as thick as old glass coke bottles. But he seemed like a nice old man. Over the speakers played a country station that I wasn't too fond of.

"So," April started. "You two are acting kind of strange. Do you need my help or not?"

"Yes." Jasper and I both sighed.

"Here's the deal." I started to explain. "Back home, in Washington, our coven has recently added a member. This member happens to be just like you. But this girl vampire saw her, and she thought that she was an immortal child. Now, this particular vampire has a sort of – grudge, against us, if you will. So she got all worked up and she went and told the Volturi."

"But Alice here can see the future, so she saw all this coming." Jasper added. April's eyes widened with interest at the thought. So I guess she didn't have any special talents. Good.

"Anyway, we've gathered up as many of our friends as possible, but we're afraid they won't be enough. They'll be witnesses, to prove that the child is a hybrid." I glanced over to Moe, just to make sure he wasn't eavesdropping. He probably couldn't hear us anyway. We were talking in such low voices only other vampires could possibly understand us. But he was just busily cleaning some dishes, trying to make them sparkle. I turned back to April. "So really, all we need you to do is prove to the Volturi that you're a hybrid, then you can go back home. Can you do that for us?" She was quiet as she thought it over.

"Sure." She said. "Under one condition."

"And what's that?" Jasper asked. Another pause from April.

"You leave Alice."

"Excuse me?" Jasper and I asked simultaneously. Well, more like he asked and I screamed.

"You heard me" April said smugly.

"Please excuse us for a moment." Jasper said calmly, like always. I was still fuming as he dragged me out of the café.

"What are you _doing?_ We should go back in there and rip her to pieces! Let me go!" I shrieked. Jasper was holding me back, washing waves of calm over me. This time, I let them work.

"I know she's being unreasonable, but-" Jasper started.

"Unreasonable?!?" My anger was creeping back in. "I think she's being a wee bit more than unreasonable! You'd actually leave e? Let's just go home. We can fight them off. We'll outnumber them. We can do it. Let's just leave." I ranted.

"Alice! I would never leave you for anything in the world. We just need to negotiate with her. Figure out what else she'd want/ Now, I need you to focus. What else can we give her? Money? Blood? What? Focus, Alice!" Jasper gave me a passionate kiss. I finally broke aw ay.

"It's pretty hard to focus when you go about kissing me like that." I sighed. "I don't know what to give her. I can't see anything. I just don't like the looks of her! Surely we can find another hybrid." I attempted, unsuccessfully, to sway him.

"In less than a week? Doubtful/" Jasper sighed. "What do you propose we do?"

"Let's just go in there and negotiate with her. If worst comes to worst, agree to it. Wait a minute before you interrupt me. Then we'll trick her at the end. She'll be none the wiser. OK?"

"OK" Jasper said hesitantly. He calmed me down the rest of the way, gave me a quick kiss, and then we made our way back into Moe's. She was sitting at the bar now, talking nonchalantly with Moe. His comb-over kept falling down, so he'd push it back into place with his pinkie finger.

Jasper cleared his throat. "April? We need to speak with you, please." April turned around, giving us a curious look.

"Can I help you?" She smirked.

"We'd like to negotiate with you. Will you please excuse us Moe?" Jasper flashed a dazzling smile at the clean old man.

"Of course. I'll be in the back. Holler if you need me!" The slightly scared looking Moe shuffled to the back of the store, fidgeting with an old raggedy dust mop.

"So do we have a deal?" April asked.

"Like I said, we'd like to do some negotiating. Is there anything else you'd be interested in from us?" Jasper reiterated.

"You know my demands. Take it or leave it." April refused to budge.

I started at her now. "April, we've been together for years! Can't you hear how ridiculous you sound when you ask this of us? There's no way you can do this to us and have a clear conscious!"

April gave nothing but a low chuckle. "These are my conditions. You want - no - need me to help you. And if you want that, you must accept my terms."

I just stared at her. One minute, she was this sweet, kind, girl, and the next; she was trying to take my Jasper –_MY_ Jasper- away from me!

"OK. You help our family, I leave. Under one condition." Jasper smiled.

The stunned April agreed. "What's the one condition?"

"You disappear," I could feel waves of agreement rolling off his body. "And you never contact Alice or our family again."

"That's it? Ha! OK. Whatever you say." She agreed, probably a little dazed by Jaspers powers.

"Good. Follow us." He said as he turned his back to the half-and-half girl, took me by the arm, and waltzed out of Moe's 24 hour Cafe. "Thanks, Moe!" He called out.

"Come back soon!" Moe said hopefully. Surely we'd given his place more excitement than he'd had for a while.

When we stepped into the car, I looked at Jaspers face, and I didn't like what I saw. "Jasper? What is it?"

"Oh. Um. Nothing. I just, back there when I was trying to get her to agree with me, it was…a lot harder than normal." He looked concerned.

"Oh Jazz. You're just working too hard. You did great! I'm so proud of you!" I reached over and gave him a kiss. "Here. The radio will take your mind off of it." I turned on the radio. "Where are we going anyway?"

"Texas."

"Um, Jazz? Aren't we supposed to go home now? We've got her, now let's skedaddle!"

"I just want to see some old buddies. Plus, we can always use some more vampires on our side." Said Jasper.

"Well, OK. Then floor it. We don't have much extra time." And floor it he did.


End file.
